


Disappointing

by Vee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Males, Body Worship, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi teaches Kagami a little bit about humility before he can rise to his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointing

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kink meme prompt. I don't even _ship_ Kagami/Akashi. In fact, fandom at large knows so little about Akashi still, there's a lot of artistic license involved unless you want to incorporate scissors and/or eye-gouging (hooray for canon insanity). I do, however, ship Kagami/Kuroko and GoM/Akashi in general, so I managed to pull both of those together and twist the implications around to facilitate the incredibly appealing idea of Kagami/Akashi body worship (which was the prompt).

“Disappointing.”  
  
Akashi’s tone, as usual, left no room for confusion. His words were always carefully chosen, and they cut with the precision of a surgical blade. If the fist in Kagami’s hair was an indication that he was in over his head, the single word whispered into his ear was the clincher.  
  
He smirked as he pulled away, chuckling very softly. They were being quiet. The drip of the shower on the other side of the locker room was enough to echo in the otherwise silent space, and if anyone came within earshot they would hear everything. No doubt, both of the young men only regarded that as an extra challenge.  
  
“What do you--?” Kagami tried to finish the question but Akashi’s fist tightened in his hair. There was so much pain he could endure, but the extent was usually his to dictate. The unexpected pulling at his scalp made him wince as he felt one eye begin to water.  
  
“Your performance today was disappointing.”  
  
A surge of fire churned in his belly, and at anyone else Kagami would have exploded with a litany of reasons why no one in their right mind could be disappointed with anyone who scored 74 points toward a victory on the national level. But Akashi sat there in front of him on the bench, impassive, lacking no amount of confidence in his assessment. He tilted his head from one side to the other, moving his eyes over Kagami’s face. In the next moment, he slackened the fist in his hair.  
  
Kagami bowed his head slightly, slouching toward Akashi. “Sorry,” he murmured. There were both sat on the same bench, straddling it, facing and captive of one another.  
  
“It’s all right.” Akashi relinquished his grip and smoothed out Kagami’s hair as much as it would cooperate, running his fingers then over his face. “You sweat more when you’re excited by a match. You weren’t trying as hard. What were you possibly saving yourself for, getting so lazy?”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
Though gracefully, Akashi’s fingers were off of his face in a snap. “I can assume by your hmph that you’d rather I not touch you right now.”  
  
“You’re an ass.”  
  
It took less than an instant for both of his strong wrists to be grabbed by Akashi’s nimble, deceptively elegant hands. He practically crushed them in his grip as he stared at Kagami with a quiet, warning gaze. “What was that?”  
  
Kagami just stayed quiet. They hadn’t seen each other alone in weeks. Sneaking into the locker room, even hours after a match, was a risk they had both been willing to take. Just for the chance. Brief mails and text messages weren’t enough when the only thing that kept one desiring the other was the  _feeling_. For Kagami, the strain of carnal instinct in his heart made it beat faster when Akashi was close, examining him and scowling at him softly, ferreting out his weakness, just existing and excelling and being  _better_  at everything in every way. He thought of words he would never use and immediately hated Akashi just for making them come to mind. Surely, his face twisted at the urge to call him exquisite even when he was nearly hurting him.  
  
“I thought so,” Akashi replied after a few tense moments of forcing Kagami to stare him down. He pushed closer until their chests collided, and felt the other heartbeat hasten. His, of course, stayed calm and consistent.  
  
“You’re too intense,” Kagami said, half-willing himself not to even say it. The words came out on a choked whisper.  
  
“No,” was his firm response. “I’m intense enough for you. You’re one of the few I’m not too intense for, and that’s nothing to do with me. That’s your distinction. So what are you going to do about it?”  
  
“Let go of my wrists.”  
  
Akashi did not reply, only squeezed tighter.  
  
“Please,” Kagami sputtered.  
  
“What are you going to do to earn the mercy, if I do?” His voice had changed. Imperceptible to most, but obvious in the close confines of what they perverted into intimacy. Softer. Just as much of a challenge, but the sort of challenge that had complete faith in Kagami’s ability to rise to it.  
  
Kagami didn’t acquiesce. He didn’t wither. He looked up at Akashi for a moment, wondering how long it had been since he’d slumped forward so far that the smaller boy was looking down on him. Akashi was smiling very gently, the sort of smile he would never have known if he hadn’t seen it before.  
  
His wrists were freed as his lips reached out to purse against the front of Akashi’s t-shirt, and the hands that had been holding him folded possessively against his back. “Good,” a sanguine whisper cooed, and Kagami knew it was his cue to keep going forward. Akashi already knew he would.  
  
His strong arms wrapped around Akashi’s slim waist and pulled him forward along the bench, forcing them to pretzel together. Akashi managed to toss his legs around Kagami’s hips at the moment of suggestion, which was just as both would have it. Pulled tighter into the clutch, he threw his head back, enjoying the feeling as Kagami attacked him, greedy kisses on the outside of his clothes and clawing hands at the small of his back.  
  
“Be patient. Take your time.” It was an incontestable order just as much as it was a lover’s request. “I want you to get excited.”  
  
“I am,” Kagami mumbled against his t-shirt, breathing in his scent, getting used to it all over again. He was already starting to get hard. Just touching Akashi’s body and feeling his electricity was enough. “I want you. I want to fuck you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
It was a question Kagami hadn’t been expecting, which was enough to throw him off. He shrugged off the urge to get poetic about it, and let animal instinct take over. His lips curled up into an evil grin as he thought about it, blood pumping faster. He thought about the last time, which had also been their first time. The way Akashi howled when he drove into him, even though he’d asked for it. “You’re a good fuck.” He nuzzled his nose against the relief of a nipple, and bit at the fabric above it with his teeth.  
  
When Akashi sighed and the tightness of the legs around his back loosened, Kagami knew he’d taken the wrong tack. ”I must have misheard you. What was that, again?”  
  
Kagami paused long enough that Akashi took the opening further. “Perhaps I should rephrase. Why should I let you fuck me again? Do you regard me highly enough that I should just lower myself to that at your whim? No. I don’t want to hear what you have to say, after all. You’re indelicate with your words. It’s trying.” Kagami lifted his head and, nearly bewildered, stared at Akashi as he spoke. “No, show me.”  
  
“You mean, like… right here, just do it?”  
  
Reminding himself that Kagami was denser than his intuition sometimes let on, Akashi reached back up to fist his hand in the dark red hair. He pulled him up to his face and they were nose-to-nose when he said, “Don’t you even think of taking your pants off until you’ve earned it.”  
  
The way his eyebrows creased in the middle told Akashi he was still trying to figure it out. “You mean I should—“  
  
“Worship me. Don’t just put a peg in a hole and enjoy the friction, show me one hundred percent of your devotion. Get on your knees and pray to me with your hands and mouth.”  
  
Being how he was, Kagami couldn’t help smirking. “You make it sound like you’re God.”  
  
Akashi only stared, unblinking. The intensity ratcheted up by degrees as a few beats passed. “Stay below the waist, Taiga. The rest I’d consider stalling.”  
  
Kagami hitched him up by the thighs and leaned in, pushing his nose back into Akashi’s to snarl. “You make it sound like this is a punishment!”  
  
“More of your words...”  
  
“I’ll do it happily! I’ll blow you, I’ll finger you. I’ll go farther than that if that’s what you’re wanting.” He was rising to a taunt, Akashi realized. But adrenaline and its dividends were not what he wanted Kagami to give him. Not at that moment, at least.  
  
“Is it because it’s what I want?”  
  
“Tch!” Kagami sneered. “You’re too philosophical. What’s wrong with me just thinking you have a nice body?”  
  
It was a step in the right direction, at least. “Absolutely nothing, so long as you become incredibly well acquainted with it, very shortly. My patience is thin. Last time we met like this was too hurried. This time, grant me more than the simple courtesy of a reach-around.”  
  
“Who’s talking too much, now?”  
  
“You certainly weren’t interrupting.”  
  
Kagami pushed him firmly at the shoulders, and Akashi took stock of the lighting fixtures on the ceiling of the locker room in a moment of bemused disorientation as his back hit the bench. The other boy already had a hand under his shirt and was pulling at the band of his jeans. “Come at me with everything you’ve got.”  
  
He’d never really looked at another male body with such reverence, especially not when reverence was a concept that had burrowed its way in his head uninvited, eating away at his willpower until he had to admit it was the only emotion that fit. Akashi was like Kuroko, in several ways, but he was  _ready_. He was beyond that, and so far above everyone Kagami knew, that it didn’t feel like betraying his own feelings at all. Akashi was beyond feelings. This wasn’t about feelings. He was armored by indifference to those beneath him. He was the Monkey King. He was divine. Kuroko was a far-off thing, something Kagami would have to earn in different ways, through so many different means he couldn’t yet fathom. But the two of them were teammates, equals, and would have to earn one another. Until that day, Akashi was looking down on him. A puppet-master, and more than that. God. Kagami had no quarrel with the thought, really.  
  
In fact, as his hands pulled eagerly at the denim, fingers hooking the elastic of a pair of jockey shorts and taking them along, he knew he was lucky. The Generation of Miracles was the apex of challenges, true. But he was still proving himself. Just as with any battle, he would rise to the occasion with everything. It was stupid to think that one lurid encounter would force Akashi to view him differently on the court, but there was no shame in planting a seed or two in that brilliant mind.  
  
Akashi let out an unexpectedly pleasant sigh when his pants were completely removed, the sound managing to humanize him only until Kagami spread the slender legs in front of him and saw just how far the young prodigy’s preoccupation with fineness and beauty extended.  
  
He’d fucked him, sure. It had been a whirlwind thing, just a release of mutual frustration and tension with a few gasps of self-deprecation thrown in. Enough to make them both know it had to happen. But he hadn’t taken the time to really look at Akashi, to appreciate his form and design.  
  
“Sight-seeing?” His voice dripped with easy confidence.  
  
“Yeah.” Kagami took a deep breath and spread his fingers on the open thighs, palming the soft flesh. Akashi lifted his head just far enough to look at him and see the captivated look on his face before lowering it to the bench again, content. “Wow.”  
  
“Do go on.”  
  
“Nice cock.”  
  
“Does beauty intimidate you? Or are you just trying to decide what to do next?”  
  
Rather than draw out the encounter with words, Kagami reached in and pushed his palm against it, feeling Akashi’s cock spur to life at the direct touch. He watched as it grew hard beneath his palm, a beautiful length of flesh he was eager to get to know better. From the base framed by dark, lovingly groomed pubic hair to the perfect mushroom head, Akashi was a picture of symmetry and aesthetic beauty. He writhed as Kagami reached down to brush his fingers in an appraising pass over his balls, testing their weight, balancing them in his hand.  
  
He pushed himself back on the bench enough to move into a more comfortable position, dragging wet lips down the smaller boy’s stomach, feeling his cock react with a straining tightness as the sharp scent of Akashi’s sex hit him full force. Hands were once again in his hair and fingers were spread on the back of his head. This time it was an almost loving gesture, the confident touch of a master for his pet.  
  
“That’s right. Love it.” Akashi drew in a deep breath and managed to sound completely in control of his faculties, even as his cheeks flushed red from the feeling. Kagami’s hands were more serious, spreading his thighs even wider. When his hot tongue came in contact with Akashi’s body, it drew a teasing line from his asshole to the tip of his cock, pulling out a satisfied moan. “Do you love it?”  
  
Kagami circled his tongue with surprising deftness around the tip before replying. “Yeah, I fucking love it.”  
  
With that, his lips parted to suck the tip between them. Akashi smiled to himself and moaned again, closing his eyes to relax into enjoying it. Kagami Taiga’s hair beneath his palm was longer than Daiki’s, shorter than Atsushi’s, rougher than Shintarou’s. He didn’t have the natural skill that Ryouta did, but the eagerness and instinct was apparent. He was determined. His mouth opened wider and his tongue curled lovingly around the length, head moving from side-to-side as he doused every inch of it with his tribute, inexperienced though it was.  
  
“You haven’t sucked cock much,” Akashi said as evenly as possible. Kagami’s head stopped moving for just a moment. He breathed out roughly but otherwise kept up his work, kissing down to lave his balls with noisy licks. “It’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It means you’re not used to doing things for others. That’s fine because you’re a king. Fucking is how you mark your territory. This is meant to bring you back to reality.”  
  
It was yet another taunt that Kagami took just as Akashi expected. He pounced on his cock with as deep a pass as he could manage, tip grazing the roof of his mouth to push at the threshold of his throat. Kagami would not give up. Akashi’s knees crooked a little more and he pushed his feet into Kagami’s back, whining, tightening fingers in his hair. A little pressure from his hand told Kagami not to relent. He was surprisingly good at taking orders. It was pleasing.  
  
Moments and a few feral sucks passed. “You’ve never been fucked,” Akashi stated flatly.  
  
“Well,” Kagami pulled away long enough to wipe the spittle from his chin and respond the only way he knew how. “Some of us weren’t bending over for our teammates before we even entered high school.”  
  
“I didn’t want them,” Akashi’s hand pushed, not surprised to feel some resistance in that moment. “They needed to have me. They needed to go through this just like you are. And you can say what you will. You still want it. I’m not some used up whore.”  
  
“I didn’t say you were.” Kagami had to admit he’d stepped out of line. Luckily the situation was not likely to be as violent as it might be if he weren’t moving his hand over Akashi’s cock, marveling at the color it took on with so much stimulation, wet from his mouth and hard as a rock to the touch. He circled his thumb on the tip, pushing against it just enough that Akashi’s voice wavered on a whine. It was enough to make him twitch; enough to make a bit of precome leak out through the perfect cleft of his bright pink cockhead.  
  
“I don’t care what you say,” Akashi was breathing heavily, and even that sounded somehow elegant in his voice. “Show me.”  
  
“Show you what?” Kagami squeezed the hand on his cock and leaned forward to catch the precome on his tongue. Akashi’s throat couldn’t hold back a small whimper, and his knees jerked in on Kagami’s shoulders.  
  
“I’ve said it since the beginning. Earn it.”  
  
Kagami shifted, pulling the skinny, trembling legs from around his body. He sat up just enough that he caught the flash of anger in Akashi’s eyes, but it was exactly what he wanted to see. “Like this?”  
  
Before Akashi could object to the subtle show of domination, Kagami’s hands were hooked under his thighs, and he was hitched up until only his shoulders and upper back remained on the bench. Kagami bent him severely, and with Akashi’s legs in the air he reached up to spread the cheeks of his ass apart, pushing thumbs into the valley between them. They teased at his hole as Kagami let him feel the burn of need, let him continue to whimper and moan.  
  
“You won’t make me beg, Taiga,” he whispered hoarsely, aware that his reactions were becoming vocal enough to echo through the room.  
  
“But by the end of it,” Kagami could only smile as he let a trail of spittle leave his mouth, catching it on his tongue before it dripped down to Akashi’s pretty little asshole. “You  _are_  going to thank me.”  
  
“Fool,” Akashi chuntered, his concentration quickly broken as Kagami’s tongue passed roughly between his cheeks, over the twitching pucker in the middle. “Ah!”  
  
“Try to stay quiet.” He spat thickly on Akashi, considering it a vulgar display only because it disrupted the otherwise perfect landscape between his legs. Akashi shaved himself clean but for the crown of hair on his cock, and though he wasn’t a used up whore, Kagami could tell he wouldn’t be averse to any attention to his ass, whenever and from whomever it happened to come. That he managed to turn it into a power game, well… that was Akashi’s way. “We’ll get found out before I’ve earned my reward.”  
  
“Who said you’re even earning it? And who said it’s a reward? Hn…” Akashi bit down on a knuckle to stop from moaning as Kagami screwed one finger into him, easing the movement with a wiggle of his tongue in the same spot.  
  
“Like you’d let me leave without getting something up your ass,” Kagami countered, knowing he was pressing the limits of his liberty but reserving some keen awareness of just how far that could go. More than that, Akashi didn’t seem to object. He was in the throes of receiving his due tribute, after all. “And I don’t think this will be enough.”  
  
He added another finger roughly, and sucked Akashi’s balls into his mouth as he scissored them inside.  
  
“Do you love it?” Akashi panted.  
  
“Yup,” Kagami replied simply, smacking away from his balls only to push his tongue back in with his fingers.  
  
“Do you belong to it?”  
  
That seemed to be something Akashi had said before. Kagami’s mind flashed on the other members of the Generation of Miracles. Had they all sworn fealty to Akashi Seijurou’s ass, as well? Was this the altar at which the strongest in Japan were made to worship?  _Fair enough_ , Kagami thought,  _he’s perfect for it._  
  
“Mnn,” Kagami could only hum in response with his tongue buried in Akashi’s ass. His cock screamed for release inside of his pants, his hips were jerking forward by muscle memory with nowhere to go. They were moving together already, and Akashi gave him the mercy of more time to give a proper reply. No use in forcing an interruption when Sierin’s ace was in such a position.  
  
His tongue pistoned in and out until Akashi’s hole was winking wet and open at him when he pulled away. Part of him – the part with animal instinct – wanted to plunge his fingers back inside and feel around, moving in little beckoning motions until he found Akashi’s prostate and made him come all over his own chest. It would have been a dick move, though.  
  
He’d save that for later, then. Especially since there was one more question Akashi Seijurou needed to answer for him, before Kagami would decide what sort of dick moves were necessary.  
  
“Yeah, I belong to it,” Kagami held up Akashi’s hips with one hand and reached between their bodies with the other, moved by the thought to finally open his pants and pull himself free. “I’ll belong to it anytime you want me to.”  
  
“That’s the plan,” Akashi said with eerie certainty that was palpable even beneath his panting excitement. “Who told you to get your cock out?”  
  
“No one. But this did,” Kagami glanced a teasing lick off of Akashi’s ass, catching the tender twitch of his entrance for a moment. Akashi hissed. “Your tight little ass wants my big dick inside of it.”  
  
“So boorish.” As if he wasn’t the one with his cock swollen and ass open, Akashi dismissed the statement with a sigh. “Go ahead, then.”  
  
“One question, before I do?” Kagami lowered Akashi carefully, and then leaned over him, gathering the sweating body into his arms before pulling him up. He intended no less than for Akashi to ride him. It was only fitting, after all, for him to be on top even when he was on the bottom. It was the least he could do to show the proper deference after the inelegance of their first meeting. Besides, Kagami wanted Akashi to be close enough that he could hear every whimper and whine he tried to bite back as his cock hit deeper and deeper the harder he bounced.  
  
“Yes?” Akashi’s hands were hard but still slightly shaky on his shoulders as he moved into position, practically climbing Kagami.  
  
“Kuroko.”  
  
“That’s not a question.”  
  
“Did you ever…?”  
  
“That’s still not a question.” Akashi’s lips hovered close to Kagami’s as he drew up press the other boy’s sadly neglected cock to his ass.  
  
“I have to know.”  
  
He lowered himself slowly, not foolish enough to take Kagami’s size lightly. Between gasps, eyes closed and cheeks flushed bright red, he began to respond. “Taiga… the truth is—“  
  
“No, wait.” Kagami leaned forward and put his forehead to Akashi’s. Their hot breath mingled as they panted close together. “No, I don’t actually want to know. Don’t tell me.”  
  
Kagami’s eyes were closed. He didn’t see the smirk of triumph on Akashi’s face as he abandoned the topic and began to move his hips.


End file.
